Raid 2.5: The Last Avatar of God
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear within 6 min *Clear with 3 or less party members *Place 2 Tank Hero The Last Avatar of God Description "We have finally reached Decanee... But we have been here before, what's going on?" Dialogue Decanee: What... is this... Decanee: Tsk... It doesn't matter. Decanee: Shall we depart now? ???: Stop right there! Lass: Kaze'aze... It's time for you to meet your end. Decanee: Tsk, what's with this disappearing and reappearing... It's not like it's a game. Decanee: I'll have Gaian take you on again. Kyle: Hmph! No matter how many times it is, we'll defeat him. ---- Kyle: Okay! It's your turn now Decanee! Decanee: Hehe. I too wish it was my turn, but... Lass: That's... Grandiel: He has become like Poseidon and Balzac... Decanee: I hope you have an enjoyable time with the amazingly transformed Gaian. Decanee: When we meet again... Decanee: Right... Decanee: It will be as if we have never met. Arme: What the heck are you saying...? Elscud: Do not follow me. Elscud: The next time we meet... Elscud: I will be forced to use my sword. Grandiel: ...... Ryan: Let's first defeat the monster in front of us! ---- Gaian: Don't give up. Gaian: I believe in you, you can do it. Kounat Forest Description "You okay?" Dialogue Ryan: That was a difficult fight. Lass: What do we do now? Lass: Kaze'aze and Elscud have already... Arme: There's nothing we can do. We must follow them! Lire: In order to follow the Elesis's traces, there's no other way. Mari: It is not possible. Mari: Though you can use an open chasm to travel to the time gap... Mari: Strong holy power is required in order to travel from the time gap into a different time period. Mari: What they are going to use is Balzac and Poseidon's holy power... Mari: There is no way for us to obtain that kind of strong holy power. Arme: That... Lass: What happens if you enter the time gap without holy power? Mari: We will end up wandering around until we travel to a random time period. Mari: All we can do is wander the time gap until we are able to travel to the time period we want... Ronan: So we will just wander the time gap... Lass: If that's what we have to do, then... ???: Do not worry. Gaian: With my power, I will send you into a different time. Ryan: You are... Arme: But, if you do that you will... Gaian: I will be okay. Gaian: This has always been my fate. Gaian: Once I send you to a different time, I will cease to exist. Gaian: So you are the one that Nephilim has chosen. Gaian: Though he was not human, you have a strong heart like Osiris. Gaian: I hope that you will treasure that strong heart to the end. Kyle: What are you saying...? Gaian: I hope that this time you will be able to release yourselves from the bonds of time. Grandiel: ...... Gaian: The future does not change. Gaian: Do not forget the fact that you will not fail. A Tip you must know while playing! Ancient Golem Ancient Golem leaves a wall in its death. When Gaian moves to the middle and uses an explosion that chases your ally, move behind a wall in order to dodge it. In order to prevent the explosion from destroying multiple walls at once, spread out the placement of Ancient Golems. Corrupter Touch Each time you are attacked by Gaian's magic skill, SP will increase by 1 and you will gain a stack of Corrupted Touch debuff. Each debuff stack will increase the damage you take by 1%. Corrupted Gaian's Curse Once Gaian's HP reaches 30%, he will become enraged and will deal more damage as time goes by while also applying the Corrupted Touch debuff stack. However, your party's cooldown is also decreased by 30% and gains SP over time. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story